The Dogs of War
by Agent BM
Summary: Gumball and his team of commandos are tasked with transporting the military's secret supersoldier project nicknamed 'The dogs of war' to a secret location in California by train. But what happens when the soldiers break from their cages and derail the train by the small town of Elmore?
1. Chapter 1

**The dogs of war**

**i don't own Tawog**

**this is as close to an original story I can make everyone. This isn't based off of anything, and if you find anything that's just a coincidence. SO STOP SAYING I SUCK AND READ AND LIKE IT, A CHARACTER DOESNT HAVE TO DIE TO MAKE IT GOOD, IM TALKING TO YOU CRITIC AND JAMIE AND ALL YOU BIG SHOT AUTHORS WHO MOCK ME. The rest of you I hope you enjoy**

**ch. 1**

(Secret military base, Nevada desert)

Gumball Watterson was the leader of a unit of commandos. His unit was the best the military ever trained. Gumball was packing for his retirement when General Blast called him to his office.

"Gumball Watterson, awarded Medal of Honor for multiple reasons, unit is the best we have and is close to retirement, is that true?" Asked General Blast

"Yes sir, I have a wife and beautiful daughter waiting for me back in Elmore California sir" said Gumball showing Blast a picture of him, Penny, and a 5 year old cat with Antlers

"You have a wonderful family, and a unique daughter" said Blast

"She's a cross between me and my wife, thats why she has antlers" said Gumball

"She must be proud of you, what's your kids name?" Asked Blast

"Brittany sir, Brittany Watterson, and yes she's very proud of what I do. When I get home I want to spend a lot of time with her to make up for the time I've been gone" said Gumball

"Well she's gonna have to wait, before I discharge you I have one last mission for you that only you and your men are qualified for" said Blast taking out a file from his desk "Are you familiar with our super soldier project?"

"Why sir most of my missions were to keep the enemy from learning about the project" said Gumball

"Our secret lab in Texas has created super soldiers we nicknamed the Dogs of war, soldiers who were genetically engineered and whose only purpose is to wipe out the enemy. Well something went wrong and they wiped out our lab. They're being transported by train to a secret location in California to be fixed up" said Blast

"What does this have to do with me sir?" Asked Gumball

"The soldiers need to be guarded, your units the best we have and I want you and your men on the train tonight to escort them to Cali, If you do then you can leave this job with a good record. So what do you say, will you do it?" Asked Blast

"Yes sir" said Gumball

"Good, the train arrives at 1700 hours, have your men packed and on that train by 1800 hours, bring the best weapons you can, the dogs are aggressive and you'll new them if they get out" said Blast

"Yes General Blast sir" said Gumball before leaving


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on ladies this is just like prom no ones gonna ask you to dance" shouted Gumball to his men as they boarded the train

"That's kinda harsh Lt." Said a soldier

"I ain't waiting all night move it or lose it" shouted Gumball

Gumball boarded the train last and moved through the cars with his troops. The dogs of war were banging on the cages they were trapped in trying to get out. Gumball went up to a colorful one and recognized him

"Tobias?" Asked Gumball

Tobias remembered Gumball and how he stole Penny from him. He banged on his cage and growled ferociously at Gumball

"Know this guy sir?"

"Yeah he was an enemy in school" said Gumball "Weird how I became successful in life and you and Joe there became failed test subjects"

Tobias and Banana joe were angry and banged on their cage and growled at Gumball

"They don't seem to like you"

"We've had our differences" said Gumball

"All personnel please take your seats, cargo cars will be monitored heavily. We will arrive at our destination at 2100 hours" said the driver on the intercom

"Alright ladies take your seats" shouted Gumball to his men "Nice talking to you 2 again"

Joe and Tobias banged harder on their cage

The train started moving with Gumball, his men, and the dogs of war onboard. But little did Gumball and his men know something bad was gonna happen


	3. Chapter 3

(Later on the train)

the dogs of war continued to bang on their cages, mostly Joe and tobias, for they were angry at how Gumballs life became better than theirs. Tobias used his strength to break part of the cage open for Joe to get out. He escaped and opened the cage for Tobais

"Excellent work Jor, now for phase 2, derailing the train" said Tobias

the 2 wwon't on top of the train and ran for the front car. They came in through a window and snapped the drivers neck when he wasn't looking.

"Excellent, this'll be revenge on Gumball for taking my wife" said Tobias as he started hitting buttons and levers.

the train starred moving off the track. The trains front car came off the track and turned over, releasing the other soldiers in the process

"What happened sir"

"I think we crashed, check the soldiers" said Gumball

Gumball and his men ran to the cargo cars to see that they escaped and stole some weapons

"Oh no" said Gumball "Look around for them, they could be anywhere"

"Sir you might wanna take a look at where we are"

Gumball got out of the car and into a street to see that the nearest town was Elmore, and there were footprints leading there along with bullet shells

"Holy shit give me a phone" said Gumball

"Here you are sir" said a soldier giving him a phone. Gumball called Blast

"Blast this is Watterson, the dogs of war have escaped and are heading towards Elmore, my family is there. Should I recapture them or wipe them out?" Asked Gumball

"They can't be captured, they've been made to do that. Get your family to a safe place and you and your men need to wipe them out, we can make more" said Blast

"Yes sir" said Gumball

Gumball gave orders to his men to find the dogs and kill them. Gumball ran on foot to his house


	4. Chapter 4

(Elmore)

Gumball ran to his house as quick as he could. He ran on his porch and banged on the door

"Come on penny where are you?" Asked Gumball nervously

The door opened and Gumball stood face to face with Penny

"Gumball, you're home early, you're not supposed to be back for-

"Daddy" said a cat who ran up to him and gave him a hug

"Daddy I missed you so much" said the cat

"It's great to see you Brittany" said Gumball

a crash was heard in the kitchen

"What was that?" Asked Penny

"Stay here, theres a reason I'm back so soon" said Gumball as he loaded his gun and went to the kitchen

he turned the light on and saw a few things knocked down. He went to the pantry when he heard something

"You can't hide from me" said Gumball

the door opened and one of the soldiers attacked Gumball. He used a knife to try and stab Gumball but he used his quick reflexes and claws to fight back

"Daddy" yelled Brittany scared

"Brittany get out of here" shouted Gumball

Gumball slammed the soldier into the fridge and dug his claws in his back

"Don't mess with my family" said Gumball angrily

He dragged the soldier into the bathroom and shoved his head into the toilet and flushed it

"Here, cool off" said Gumball angrily

the soldier was really angry. He got his head out of the toilet and charged at Gumball. Gumball grabbed his gun and fired multiple shots at the soldier. The soldier dropped his knife and collapsed onto the floor

"Gumball, who was that?" Asked Penny scared

"Why did the mean man try to kill you daddy?" Asked Brittany scared

"Get in the car, I'll explain everything" said Gumball

Joe came into the house through the chimney. He growled and jumped towards Penny. Gumball grabbed him and sliced him up into pieces with a knife

"I'm a banana split, hahahaha. It hurts" said Joe before dying


	5. Cancelled

hey everyone, I know you're expecting a new chapter but I have some bad news, the story's cancelled, dont ask why, but it's not the critics fault or anything, let juat say I'm planning something big for the future, and who knows maybe I'll bring this back someday. Sorry for the inconvenience


End file.
